


It's A Trap!

by maenad9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: "there are not enough ewoks casually tossed into fanfic" - me, Clumsy Ben Solo, Endor, F/M, Han fell for it first!, Honeymoon, I Didn't Know There Was This Much Green in the Whole Galaxy, It's a Trap!, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Potential Cannibalism, RoTJ nostalgia, T for now..., jk, oblivious Rey, poor communication, you'd think they'd have this whole force vision thing down to an art by now but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maenad9/pseuds/maenad9
Summary: Rey has to rescue Ben when, while visiting Endor on a second honeymoon, he gets tied up by Ewoks and nearly roasted over a spit... He doesn't seem to mind, though, as they're just so cute! *cue: Rey's eye roll*I'll try and keep this short and sweet, with minimal loss of limb.
Relationships: Rey & Ben & Ewoks, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Like Father, Like Son...

**Author's Note:**

> Look, Han fell for it first. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tUuZrvadMQ

Underbrush, as it turned out, was not Ben Solo’s best habitat.

Too many years striding furiously across minimalist halls, and a man lost all ability to navigate a little nature. Well, a lot of nature. Endor was overflowing with vegetation, most of it poised to trip you.

He’d lost track of Rey about half an hour back, when she’d stopped to marvel at a particularly green leaf (how did he end up with such a weirdo for a wife?) and he’d walked on into what looked like a thicket but turned out to be a cliff’s edge. A short tumble later, and he was alone but for Rey’s laughter (after she’d ascertained that he was, in fact, alright) and her order to “stay there” so she could come and find him.

Well, Ben didn’t need to be rescued— he was a powerful force user and the son of an infamous smuggler. He could get himself out of this mess!

And so he’d disentangled his lanky limbs, stood and brushed the dirt off his linen shirt, and started walking in a random direction. How hard could it be to find the path again, or the human with whom he had a literally legendary force connection?

…

Rey’s laughter had only subsided long enough for her to call out to her husband, and ascertain that he was not, in fact, hurt. She was still chuckling as she examined the cliff’s edge, the one off of which Ben had done an accidental swan dive into the branches and leaves below. She quieted, however, as she noticed several key details about said cliff.

First of all, the sudden drop was not an organic formation of rock. Someone had chipped away at the cliff face to make for a steeper and more sudden incline. Second of all, the tangle of roots and underbrush in which Ben’s foot had caught was not naturally occurring. No, those creepers had been placed there, along the cliff’s carved edge, quite deliberately. Third, she realized, narrowing her eyes at the trunks of the nearby trees, the area had been marked by etchings in the bark— as if to warn insiders of the presence of what Rey could only conclude was a trap.

What in the…?

Oh.

Endor.

Of course.

_Ewoks…_

Rey had heard only scraps of stories about the legendary forest moon, and its pivotal role in the first rebellion, but scraps would have to suffice.

(Rather than educate her on their destination’s flora, fauna, and indigenous peoples, Ben had spent the entire flight to Endor fawning over what he called “cutie-pie cannibals” and “walking teddy-bears.” When Rey expressed a healthy amount of alarm at the former description, he had assured her that ever since his mother had made an alliance with the Ewoks, they had ceased all attempts to eat their allies and instead worked together to bring about peace.

Perhaps that had been true when Ben was six, when his mother had taken him for a ceremonial visit and he’d gotten to hug as many “walking teddy-bears” as he wanted, but Rey had a feeling things had changed since the advent of the First Order. Or, at the very least, that she and her husband had failed to knock before entering Ewok territory.

They probably thought her massive, and vaguely menacing (only when thinking— and Rey thought his frown was rather sweet, actually) man was an enemy, come to pillage and plunder. Or maybe, to them, he was just a hunk of fresh meat. Easy prey to trap and eat. Rey couldn’t decide which was worse.

Suppressing a sigh that might have been a chuckle, Rey slowly raised herself from her crouched position and surveyed her surroundings more closely. Surely there was a hidden path that would lead her to the foot of the cliff, unscathed and safe from any other traps.

Rey hope her husband had listened to her when she’d told him to stay put, as she sincerely doubted that her dork of a soulmate would have the wherewithal to avoid whatever snares or spike pits were littered around the area. He walked into enough doorways and end tables back on Naboo for her to seriously question his spacial awareness— except when enhanced by the force.

…

Ben had been walking for what felt like hours— _wow, he’d really let himself go to waste, after the war_. He’d twisted his ankle in the fall, and was now limping a little when he wasn’t clambering over mossy rocks or fallen tree trunks. He tried to remind himself that he’d survived worse (the Emperor sucking the literal life out of him, for example) but in the moment, nothing hurt so badly as a twisted ankle or a stubbed toe. The latter he acquired a second after imagining it.

_Damnit._

Ben raised his hand to rest it on a small branch of a nearby tree, intending to catch his breath while checking that it was, in fact, just a twisted ankle and a stubbed big toe. Mid-way through a particularly profane curse (aimed at his boots, for failing to protect his feet), the branch on which his hand was resting snapped, and Ben was sent flailing forward, over a stump, onto a pile of leaves and miscellaneous underbrush.

Stars, he’d better not have broken his nose…

Ben started to stand. He’d hit his head, however, and so he plopped back down, too dizzy to do anything more than sit. Ben considered sending Rey a message through their bond, but he didn’t want to worry her— or give her another reason to make fun of him. That woman…

Once she’d learned how to laugh, she’d never stopped. Usually, Ben found this enchanting. Today, however, it was embarrassing. (For him, of course— Rey could do no wrong, his darling.)

Lost for a moment in romantic reverie, Ben leaned back, stretching his hand out behind him. He was fantasizing about the flecks of leaf-green in her hazel irises, when he felt the rope.

It was frayed, slack, and tied in a kind of loop— as if to dock a boat or moor a ship. It was concealed under a pile of leaves, presumably from the overhanging trees. Curious, and a little confused Ben tugged gently on on the loop. Perhaps they were nearing Ewok territory after all, he thought, and this was one of their old traps.

Traps.

Ewoks.

A hidden length of rope.

_What a fucking fool he’d been…_

The rope snapped back, taking Ben’s arm with it. He yelped as he felt his shoulder nearly dislocate. All around him, underneath him, net seemed to be emerging from the pile of twigs and fallen leaves.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuck._

Too late. There was nothing he could do to make it stop.

Thirty seconds later, Ben was suspended thirty feet in the air, caught in a giant net.

Nothing more than a pile of helpless limbs, Ben cursed the cute little monsters who’d laid this trap. Then he thanked the force he hadn’t fallen into one of their spike pits, instead…


	2. Close Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben meet Ewoks, respectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: a little bit of blood

Tracking her husband through the forest was an easy feat. On the battlefield, Ben Solo was as lithe as a rock lizard darting along the cliffs of Theed, but he walked through the woods like a lumbering giant with the physical awareness of a padawan absent her master.

No, scratch that.

Rey had practically been a padawan (albeit, unofficially) for years alone, scaling the sunken wreckage of AT-ATs and Star Destroyers in the sand with practiced ease. The great Ahsoka, about whom only legends and lore were known, was said to have led armies in the absence of Anakin Skywalker, Ben’s grandfather. And Ben himself had been brilliant and agile as a child, if a little susceptible to the Sith, when left independent of Luke.

On reflection, Rey realized she needed a better metaphor to describe her husband’s unsubtle, twig-snapping traversing. Ben Solo, stumbling through the underbrush like a… a drunk Wookiee?

_Hmmm._ Ducking under a half-fallen tree trunk, encrusted with lichen and mottled by moss, Rey began to brainstorm more apt analogies. That is, until a far more serious and unsettling thought interrupted her imaginings.

If it was this easy for Rey to track Ben, through a landscape that was foreign to her and a terrain unfamiliar, how simple must it be for the indigenous inhabitants of this place to prey upon her man?

Ben was unarmed— not to mention, going through a pacifistic phase. He had the force, but he’d refuse to use it against what he considered weaker creatures, or ones with a greater right to be here. Hell, he’d be so busy fawning over the fluffy little monsters, he’d probably give them permission to start sinking their little fangs into his flesh!

Rey had seen images of Ewoks before, including the two standing next to Ben in that adorable hologram Leia had taken of him when he was six— all ears and dimples, that one— but as she imagined her husband helpless in their hold, her imagination started to run wild. Which was why she was so startled when a furry little face poked out at her from behind some nearby underbrush. No fangs, no red eyes, just chubby cheeks and a curious grin.

…

Nothing was broken. Although Ben did have a bloody nose. It dripped idly down to stain the ropes that crisscrossed to comprise the giant net, and occasionally a drop landed on his jacket. The former, Ben wasn’t too worried about. It wasn’t his trap, and he doubted he was the first catch to bleed on it. Come to think of it, there was a strange, rust-colored stain on the braided fibre closest to his eye…

He suppressed a shudder, and tried not to think about what happened to his predecessor.

Instead, Ben allowed himself a minute of abject despair. He was caught in a hunting trap set by cute but carnivorous creatures, whose language he hadn’t spoken since he was six. He didn’t have his lightsaber, he didn’t want to rely on Rey to rescue him (as per usual), and there wasn’t much he could do with the Force other than break the branch that was holding the net and let himself fall fifty feet to his second death.

Oh, and on top of everything, his new jacket was ruined. (Not just by the bloodstains, which Threepio would surely know how to get out, but by running through the underbrush and scraping up against a bunch of snapped twigs and sharp rocks that had been caught in the net along with him. The debris that hadn’t fallen to the forest floor when the trap yanked Ben skyward was now digging into his exposed lower back and the space between his shoulder blades. Moreover, his luscious hair was all mussed and tangled up with dirt and bits of lichen. _Fuck._

Ben couldn’t move, not even to scratch the itch at the end of his stupidly large nose, and he couldn’t use the Force to his advantage without risking a broken neck or at least a dislocated limb. Injured, he didn’t stand a chance against the Ewoks, those sneaky little hunters. They’d just swarm him like in a nightmare he’d once had about his teddybear. (There were many many clones of said bear, in the nightmare. Ben had been seven and his tutor had just told him about the first experiments on Kamino.)

Recurring nightmares about beloved toys from childhood aside… How the _hell_ was he going to get himself out of this?

A rustle in the underbrush below answered that question for him. He wasn’t.

Ben Solo wasn’t going to get himself out of this giant net. He wasn’t going to escape the fate of whatever creature had once been owner of the bones beside his left thigh. No, Ben was going to die. Specifically, he was going to be eaten. By his childhood heroes. Because they were carnivores, not teddy bears, who had probably gorged on the flesh of imperial storm troopers. His mother had just left that part out of her stories, probably.

_Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck._

Ben was so utterly _fucked_. In fact, he wouldn’t mind being rescued by Rey, right about now! Dignity and pride be damned, there was an advantage in marrying a former scavenger who’d trained as a Jedi. Well, there was, assuming she knew where you were. Or that you’d been caught in a giant trap. Rey likely thought he’d just gotten lost, what with his pisspoor sense of direction ( _she_ said).

Ben’s internal rant about his wife was interrupted by a jolt that knocked his elbow hard against the sensitive tip of his ear. _Ouch_. More importantly… he was moving! Well, the net was moving, and him with it.

Huffing his hair out of his eyes, Ben spied a furry little creature, about the size of a five year old human child, high in the canopy of leaves above him. It was fiddling with some configuration of rope— the rope that extended down and knotted in the upper rim of the net. _Oh crap_. It was lowering the net!

Ben had thought being caught was bad, but now that he was about to be confronted by his carnivorous captors, doubtless craving the raw flesh of their prey, he decided that being released from the trap was worse.

At least if he’d been allowed another hour in the net, he might have had time to come up with a plan. Or, more likely, Rey might have had time to track and rescue him. Now, he’d have to manage the situation at hand on his own, unarmed and outnumbered. No wife to Force-transfer her lightsaber in a move that had outsmarted the most cunning Sith the galaxy had seen in a thousand years.

Nope. Ben was going to have to survive this scrape without Rey.

Looking down at the Ewoks who had gathered in a ring around the empty patch of earth to which he was being lowered, Ben decided that he didn’t like his odds.

After all, how could he fight creatures _that_ cute?

(On a side note, he wondered whether the Sith might have had more success had they fashioned their soldiers after friendly-looking fur balls. Certainly, the First Order would have faced less resistance…)

At last, the net landed— and Ben with it, rather awkwardly. He suspected he’d sprained his ankle in the process, but he didn’t really have time to dwell on that. Not when fifteen stone-tipped spears were being pointed in his direction.

The rope lost its tension and Ben found himself sprawled on the ground, his limbs tangled in coarse netting. The circle of Ewoks shuffled closer, as if on cue, and one slightly taller creature prodded Ben’s shoulder with the tip of his spear. The stone was sharp as a polished blade, and Ben involuntarily yelped as it pierced his jacket and grazed his bare skin. The Ewok stepped back, and tasted the blood smeared on the obsidian. It seemed satisfied, giving a nod to the creatures closest to Ben’s sides, who began to wrap a thinner rope around his arms and torso. They moved so fast, Ben barely had time to react— and he didn’t dare try and fight, not after all the stories his mother had told him about the Ewoks’ vicious victory over the Empire…

Ben closed his eyes and focused on the Force. It was past time to tap into the dyadic bond. He poured all his panic, as well as pictures of his surroundings and his captors, into a nonverbal message. He hoped his wife would understand, because the Ewoks were starting to drag him away…

…

Rey came to an abrupt halt, and not at the sight of the Ewok.

She’d been tracking Ben for what felt like hours, and even though his steps were clumsy and he left a clear trail, tracking was slow work, careful work, and she couldn’t risk jumping to obvious conclusions about where he’d gone. But now, she knew.

Into Rey’s mind flooded a wave of foreign but familiar panic competing with a cargo-load of embarrassment. The latter explained why Ben hadn’t tried to talk to her through the Force earlier, at least. Next came image after image of trees and shrubs— similar to her own surroundings. Rey tried to identify a few natural landmarks, but the torrent of information made it difficult to direct her attention to any one detail. Last, but not least, came an image unlike anything she’d seen on Endor— but closely resembling some of the holograms she and Ben had flicked through on the Falcon on their way here.

Ben was on the ground, she guessed from the angle of the image, surrounded by the most _adorable_ creatures. Little bears, with big eyes and tiny spears, smiling down at her husband. Seeing this, she couldn’t understand why her husband was scared, unless that panic was actually just nerves. He’d just been reunited with his childhood heroes! And such cute little creatures they were.

Rey couldn’t help it— she sighed, audibly. And then she smiled, at her husband’s penchant for drama. He was probably just panicked at the prospect of meeting the Ewoks again. Maybe he didn’t know what to say to them, after all this time? She hadn’t realized she’d married such a dork… Well, maybe the custom calligraphy set should have been a clue.

Returning her attention to the cute creature in front of her, she smiled more widely.

“Hello!”

It cocked its head to one side, scanning her for weapons or food or something.

“Erm, hello?” She repeated, not quite catching the creature’s attention. “I’m Rey.” Nothing. “My husband, Ben Organa Solo, brought me here on our honeymoon?” Still nothing. “Can you take me to him?”

The Ewok’s eyes widened and Rey saw it was staring at her lightsaber. It began to speak in a language she didn’t understand, but the intonation was clear as day. Jedi were respected, highly regarded, here.

Slowly, Rey drew the saber, and (at a safe distance from the fur ball in front of her) ignited the kyber blade. A golden glow filled the clearing, mingling with the dappled sunlight that managed to slip through the canopy of leaves.

The Ewok gasped, and in one swift movement, got on its knees. Rey wasn’t sure what to do, so she sheathed her blade, clipped the weapon to her hip, and knelt in the earth across from the little bear.

Evidently, Jedi were more than respected on Endor— they were worshipped, here. Well, Rey could work with that. Provided neither she nor Ben let slip that she’d let the order die…


	3. The Key to a Happy Marriage is Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey make their separate ways to the tree-top village.

Five minutes later, Rey and this rogue, overly respectful Ewok (whose name she did not know, nor even the gender of the creature, because she didn’t speak a word of Ewokese) were merrily marching through the underbrush. They had given up on Ben’s trail, but Rey wasn’t worried— her husband was in the hands of his childhood heroes, surely some of whom remembered him, and she suspected the panic he’d relayed through the bond was primarily social anxiety. He got nervous around new people, that was all. Although Rey did think the intensity of the emotion was a little odd…

Still, she trusted the little bear walking ahead of her, winding a clear route between the low branches and their sharp, needle-like leaves. For one thing, it hadn’t tried to attack her. Instead, it was treating Rey with a reverence she was sure she, a simple scavenger, did not deserve. Second of all, it spoke a little bit of her language— well, it understood even if it couldn’t repeat the requisite sounds.

After the initial shock (and adorable-ness) had worn off, Rey had managed a short verbal exchange with the tiny stranger. She’d told the Ewok about her missing husband, shown it the tracks he’d made (the trail she’d been following), and expressed her ardent desire to find him as soon as possible. She mentioned that he might be with this Ewok's friends— the vague allusion to her Force vision was enough to make the creature gasp and mutter in an awe-struck tone once more.

By the end of the exchange, Rey was fairly confident of three things: one, that the Ewok was leading her to her husband; two, that her husband had been brought to the legendary tree-top village, which was actually not too far from here; and three, that this Ewok was about five minutes and one more mention of her use of the Force away from flat out worshipping her.

Shrugging, and somewhat amused, she’d allowed herself to be led deeper into the woods. It’s not like any harm could come of her being considered some kind of low-level goddess for the time being. She’d simply introduce herself properly to the Ewok elders, and they’d rid this little one of its (cute, flattering) confusion.

Everything would be fine, she figured, so long as she didn’t mention anything about her trip to the World-Between-Worlds— that place after death where she’d found Ben, from which she’d brought him back. If Rey let slip that she’d survived a journey into the land of lost souls, there would be no convincing this Ewok (or any of the elders) that she was a mere mortal girl.

***

Ben wasn’t sure how it happened— he’d been hit on the head with a rather large rock, he gathered, based on the dried blood that must have dripped down his temple while he’d been out— but he awoke to find himself stark naked and secured, with the same sinewy rope wrapped 'round his wrists and ankles, to a narrow tree trunk that had been stripped of all its bark. He was hanging from a human-sized spit. And on either end of said spit were clusters of Ewoks, chattering away in their native language as they carried him back to their village.

Or so he assumed— Ben’s Ewokese was very limited, and as much as he hated to admit it, his mother had been right— he _should_ have brushed up on the basics before coming here. If only Leia could see him now… she’d be laughing as hard as she knew how. Chewie and R2, too…

Speaking of _women_ who would be laughing at him in his current predicament, Ben wondered whether his Force vision had gotten through to Rey. He was so panicked, he wasn’t sure he sent it right. If only he’d worn a commlink like she’d suggested… She was so proud of her improvements on the standard design! But Ben had insisted that this vacation be technology-free. It would be charming, he’d promised her, “quaint,” even, to sleep in hammocks under the stars— unbothered by beeps or twisted wiring.

(Truthfully, Ben had wanted all of her attention for himself— which meant temporarily taking away any opportunities for tinkering.)

Grumbling, Rey had acquiesced and left her portable workshop on the ship. They’d compromised, however, on one thing: her lightsaber. It was new, her very own make, and besides it contained a collapsable walking stick. Plus (not that she’d admit it) she was _obsessed_ with its pale golden glow— a rare, auspicious color for a kyber crystal to emit.

“ _It might come in handy,”_ she’d protested. “ _Is it really necessary?_ ” he’d complained, gesturing to his own saber, which was stowed in a safe compartment that only his or her Force signature could unseal. “ _If you don’t want to spend your honeymoon alone…”_ she’d said, and there the argument had ended.

Ben’s bare ass scraped against the underbrush, jolting him out of memory and into reality. He was starting to suspect he’d been dragged across a stinging plant of some kind, based on the itchy tingling sensation that was spreading across his upper back. Maybe it was a good thing, despite the discomfort— maybe Ewoks were picky about their food and wouldn’t eat something (some _one_ ) that had a rash?

Nope. If his reading had taught him anything, it’s that Ewoks would _eat_ anything. Anyone, for that matter. And they’d already stripped and tied him.

_Fuck._

Ben was going to get eaten by Ewoks. On his honeymoon, no less…

 _Where_ , oh, _where_ was his wife? She would fix this! She could fix anything, he reflected, proudly. Wasn’t his salvation proof of her super-abilities? If Rey could fix Ben, then she could certainly get him out of this situation. And anyway, she’d saved him from far more serious scrapes a thousand times before. Usually, his literal ass wasn’t on the line (dragging across the forest floor, rather), but Ben thought his nakedness might inspire her to work a little faster, this time. She always came faster at the sight of his dick.

Ben smirked at his own lewd play on words, but found he couldn’t really enjoy the recollection of their most recent sexual experiment (involving the Falcon, some Force-wielding, and hyperspeed-skipping) while surrounded by talking teddybears. Talking teddybears who planned to feast on his entrails— the thought of which thoroughly deflated his dick.

Still, it would be weirder if he were aroused by all this. Danger was only sexy when Rey was at his side, all angry and sweaty and grabbing his thigh. (Wasn’t his wife, wielding a weapon, a sight for sore eyes?)

Ben was once more rudely awakened from his daydreams (once you got used to the whole tied-to-a-spit-stark-naked aspect, being carried through the Forest felt a bit like floating— the rocking motion was really very soothing) when the Ewoks who were marching him to his imminent death came to an abrupt halt. They fell silent, too, except for one whom Ben had guessed to be some kind of leader. That one, with the russet fur and the leaf-green little hood (through which his ears poked in the cutest way possible) started speaking, issuing what sounded like orders. Several Ewoks scampered away, breaking off from the group as if to get ahead. Probably on their way to ready to roasting pit…

Keeping his abnormally large ears pricked for any words he might recognize, Ben took advantage of their stationary status to look around and investigate his surroundings. He had to bite his lip to contain his excitement on realizing where they were: the dry-needled floor beneath Bright Tree Village. Quickly, he sent a Force message to Rey. No words, just pictures of the swaying bridges and tiny huts perched between branches. She’d recognize the location based on the holograms they’d viewed onboard the Falcon, then use her scavenger skills to come and find— and rescue— him. Ben could laugh with glee, and the knowledge that he was soon to be free.

(The raw rope wrapped 'round his wrists was chafing a fair bit.)

***

Rey’s climb up the ladder to the lowest platform was interrupted by a vision from her husband. Clinging onto the rungs for dear life, she allowed the Force to enter her mind, and deliver whatever message Ben had for her.

“It took you long enough,” she muttered to her absent husband, when she saw what he had sent. Images, unconnected to any words or feelings— images of the very village she had entered. Presumably from a different angle, however, as she didn’t see him from where she was suspended, mid-air.

A loud crack caught Rey’s attention, tearing it away from Ben’s mostly useless message. Another, and she realized she was listening to the lighting of a fire. Sure enough, smoke wafted toward her nostrils, and she inhaled with a smile, her stomach starting to growl. Rey _loved_ barbecue. She couldn’t wait to sink her teeth into whatever these Ewoks were roasting over their legendary spit.


End file.
